cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United Militant Corps
}} In Ornamentum Nos Fides- In Weapons We Trust Background Info United Militant Corps, or UMC for short, was founded on June 9, 2007 as a merger of TWA and UEFA. The founding fathers of UMC consisted of General.cj.82ndaa, Nyce, CallofDuty, Vine409, and Blackace. Over the last year UMC has made itself known across CN and has found many friends(aka drinking buddies) across the Land of Bob. In this time we have had our ups and downs with recruitment, wars and allies but through it all we have come to unite and overcome every situation. Many of our members are veterans from at least one GW and know how to handle leading their squads in the event of having to fight in another. We treat all of our allies with respect and offer a variety of alcohol & spam to keep them amused at all times. UMC treats its allies like part of our family and is willing to step in at any time if its allies are ever in trouble. Present Today we have a growing tech trade that allows the purchase of 100 tech for only 3 mil. We have encorporated a method that maximizes efficiency and requires only 3 slots to be used. We are always looking for new buyers and sellers so come check us out. Also new jobs for members are opening up in our recruitment, foreign affairs, education, and military departments. Benefits of Joining -3 mil sign-up bonus -Protected by UMC and allies -Optional entry into our tech trade -Beer and Spam to the hearts content -Experienced leadership -Development specialists who will help with your nation's development UMC Charter Preamble The purpose of United Militant Corps is to provide an alliance that can defend its members and handle all foreign affairs with quick haste. We look to fight beside any and all our allies. UMC does not believe in strict leadership in fact it acts on bases of all leadership having different jobs but the same amount of power as any other general. Squads are used in the defense of its members and allies. Article I - Leadership - General of the Army (GOA) - supreme commander acts on all matters of alliance including economy of the alliance, supreme general over squads, foreign affairs, and safety/security of the alliance. Also is the only general who can appoint a new general/COS as seen fit. - Chief of staff (COS) - chief of all interalliance matter, assist with aid, trade, and war, in charge of any and all recruiting for the alliance, stands in for GOA whenever need. - LT General - General of foreign affairs, along with the GOA he/she work on finding and creating allies among other alliances, works on setting up embassies with other alliances as well as setting up their embassies here. Also handles getting pacts sign for neutrality and defense for the alliance. - Major General - in times of war this General takes command lead of all divisions and battalions and commands them into war and/or defense for the alliance and it's allies, he/she receives order from the GOA (or COS if the GOA is not at a commanding post to do so) and gives these orders to the squad/battalion he/she see's fit to handle the situation. - Brigadier General - (super mod) - this general works with the COS to help provide economy for the alliance. Figuring out the best aid slots to use for whom in times of war or in nations development. -Officers - Forum officers are a group of members who have been chosen to have a higher ranking job and a set to moderate the forums inwich there job pertains to. Assisting in internal issues and are assigned as squad leaders during times of war -Article II- Joining/ Leaving All new members upon joining and swearing in the oath of UMC will receive at start up aid of (to be determined). Upon joining members will be encouraged to be active in the forums and check for updates and events. Freedoms of views are allowed but to disrespect an officer will not be permitted. If the alliance enters a war, members that do not wish to be apart of the war shall not be forced to fight. If a member in time of war wishes to leave, they must pay a fine to be determined by nation strength, the fine is to support the troops left to fight the war and the fine is to be paid within a week of notification. If fine not paid the nation that refuses to pay will be subjected to the target list -Article III- Time Of War In times of war all member will report to their Brigadier General for instructions. From there members will be informed of their targets and can discuss attacking and defending tactics for the war effort. Certain amount of funds will be given to each commanding general to pass out to his squad. Each squad will be responsible for each of its own members, each squad is a band of its own brothers and is to watch one another's back in wars providing aid and military support (in wars, tech raids, etc). -Article IV- Alliance Funding For the ability for this alliance to grow we need was to make money. UMC will have 2 banking nations that will hold (X) amounts of money and in times of war will be passed out to help for war funding. Banking chains will be made to support the bank by X amounts of members. Sending one days tax collection to the next person and then they will add their days collection and pass it on until it reaches the banking nation a large sum, from there it will either be held or divided up and sent to smaller nations to help with growing thus making a stronger alliance. -Article V- Tech Liberating Tech raiding is allowed but the rules must be followed! 1. The nation, which you are attacking, must be inactive for at least 5 days 2. The nation that you are attack MUST NOT be in an alliance. 3. If nation becomes active and ask for reps, you must pay them. If they come on and do not ask for reps but attack you back do not ask for help pm the user and request peace if you feel you cannot handle it alone. 4. If the nation becomes active and gets others to attack you, you can then come and ask for assistance. 5. If the nation you attack is in or joins an alliance, you must report it immediately to a LT General ASAP for diplomatic resolve. Article VI- Squads All squads report to Brigadier Generals. Squads consist of 4 nations all within 1k ns from each other and all can decide on a name and badge if they wish. All nations in the squad also make sure to take care of their members by helping them all keep up in strength. In times of war while 3 nations are at war the 4th will provide in or step in when another nation backs out. If a nation of one squad is attacked, the other 3 members of that squad have the 1st rights to attack the aggressor. Signed, General.cj.82ndAA - GOA Nyce -COS Major Pacts MDP withThe Immortals MDP with NOVA ODP withFoB PoB with CSN Category:Alliances Category:United Militant Corps Category:UMC Category:Multi-Colored team alliances